Second Chances
by blacknightmares
Summary: Bella lived in Forks all her life, until her mother took away when she was sixteen. Now fifteen years later Bella returns to Forks to take care of Charlie. But she is not alone.AU AH Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I wish I did but I don't**

**Author Notes: Hey guys... so this story has been in the back of my head for quite some time now... and i needed to write it.. So I hope you all like it and review please.. if you like it and want to keep going cause that is a way of keeping my fanfics going :D**

Chapter One: Something's never change

It was raining again. Of course it was raining . It was the rainiest place in the United States. Forks, Washington the place where I grew up. Everything was covered with green and it was even more green since I left this place fifteen years ago. I didn't know if I would ever come back here; but news of Charlie's accident hit me hard and knew I had to come back here and take care of him. I picked up everything I had in New York and was moving back here. Of course I wasn't the same girl that left here all these years ago. I peered in the rear view mirror at my fourteen year old daughter. She was asleep , face pressed against the window half her hair was in her face. I thanked god that she looked more like me then "him". Shivering at the thought of him I tried to think of something else. Charlie's house came into view when I pulled into the driveway. Everything was the same despite the time that had past.

"Chloe wake up. We're here," I said unlocking my seat belt and getting out of the car. I sighed and noticed that Chloe hadn't moved a inch from where she was. Walking around to the other side of the car and opening the door, Chloe half spilled out of the car.

"What the.." She shouted, looking around . She took her ear buds out of her ears and undid her seat belt. "You know you didn't have to do that," I shook my head walking up to the porch steps and knocked. I could hear the floor boards creaking inside. Charlie opened the door smiling down at me.

"Bells you made it," he gave me an awkward one arm hug. " I'm guessing traffic wasn't that bad then,"

"Hey Ch- dad," I smiled, "yeah traffic was fine,"

"Grandpa!" Chloe dropped her backpack and launched herself at him. "I missed you,"

"Hey squirt," Charlie grinned. "Excited to be living in Forks?" I decided at that time to go get the rest of our luggage. I ran out to the car trying not to trip. The trunk was already unlocked and rain was getting in. I shook my head grabbing as many as I could and dragged them into the house. Walking back in I could hear the TV playing in the other room. Charlie and Chloe were sitting down watching the baseball game. I shook my head.

"Something's never change do they?" I asked sitting beside Charlie. "so how are you feeling dad?"

"Better," Charlie sighed not taking his eyes off the TV screen. I knew it was a subject that he wanted to talk about. That one was about the last topic that he wanted to talk about.

"So I guess we can start packing tomorrow," I said looking around the house. I figured that we all needed a new house now that Charlie was having a hard time getting around and there were three of us and two bedrooms and one bathroom. I had bought a house near here that was much bigger. All of Chloe's and my stuff had already been shipped there, but we still needed a few things.

"Yeah Jacob and the boys said they would come down and help with the heavy stuff I just had to call them," Charlie said.

"Great that works out perfectly,"

"Mom I'm hungry," Chloe said taking her eyes away from the television for a moment.

"Order pizza there is nothing in the fridge at all," I laughed and went over to the phone. Yes something's defiantly do not change at all. I hung up the phone and headed back to the living room. It was the same after all these years, my parents wedding photo was still there along with my grade school photos, and baby photos of Chloe. I sat down in the only available seat and pretended to watch the game. My mind was floating elsewhere though; I was wondering if any of my friends where still here or had they moved on to bigger and brighter futures that we all talked about in high school. The door bell rang breaking me from my train of thought as I started to get up but Chloe nearly knocked me down in the process. I followed her and stayed out of sight.

"So are you new here?" A creepy guys voice came from the door.

"Yeah," I could tell Chloe was nervous and didn't really want to talk to this guy. "Umm.. How much?"

"Your name and number," he said, I shook my head things here defiantly do not change.

"how about you give me your name and I get the pizza?" Chloe tried to trick him.

" Troy.. Troy Newton," I gasped. Mike Newton's kid?? I shivered at the memories I had avoiding the creep.

"Well thanks.. Troy," Chloe was trying to hold back the laughter she shut the door in his face and came around the corner with the pizza. She noticed me. "were you spying on me?"

"No of course not," I shook my head. "I was just making sure that you weren't going to eat the pizza all to yourself."

"That happened once, you are never going to get over that are you?" She asked, handing me the pizza and the money.

"Free pizza again?" Chloe shrugged walking into the kitchen and got plates and napkins.

******

At Seven thirty in the morning I was woken up by screaming that came from downstairs. I bolted out of the bed and raced down the stairs. Chloe was standing on the coffee table with a pillow in hand ready to attack the person that had entered the house unannounced.

"Calm down," The intruder said waving his hand in surrender. I recognized the voice as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jake?" I asked. The person turned around confirming who I thought it was. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Bells!" He ran up and gave me a giant wolf hug.

"Jake what are you doing here so early?"

"Charlie told us to come by early today to help pack," He shrugged. He finally had put me on the ground. "Wow It's good to see you Bella,"

"You too Jake," I shook my head. "You're so tall now," A cough came from the living room as we both turned around Chloe was still standing on the table looking confused as ever. "Chloe get down before you break something," She grumbled hopping off the table. "Chloe this is my good friend Jacob Black, Jake this is my daughter Chloe," I thought Jacob was about to faint.

"Daughter?" I nodded knowing this was the reaction I was going to have all around town. "Wow,"

"Nice to meet you," Chloe yawned. Moving past us into the kitchen.

"So where are the rest of you manly movers?" I asked looked around the house. Jacob chuckled looking out the window.

"They are coming I might of broken the speed limit to get here sooner," I laughed. Same old Jake. "So.. Daughter eh?... That's big news," I nodded looking down at my feet. I noticed I was still in my Pajamas.

"Um.. I'm going to go change. There is pizza in the fridge better get it before Chloe eats it all," I said, racing up the stairs to change.

*****

Moving day was finally complete, everything from Charlie's house had been transferred from his old house to the new house. Though you wouldn't know it. It seemed bare. I was just cleaning up all the pizza everyone had left behind in the kitchen. I really needed to go to the grocery store tomorrow or we forever would be eating pizza. Chloe came skidding into the kitchen crashing into the opposite wall.

"Mom how come you never told me you had a motorcycle??" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "And you tell me that I can never ride one??" I shook my head. Jacob had been telling her all the stories about me.

"Cause you will get hurt as I did, and no you are not ridding or getting one or going anywhere near one," I said.

"But.." I looked up at her as she stopped in mid sentence. "Fine," Jake came into the kitchen snickering as he watched Chloe walk out of the kitchen looking defeated. I smacked him in the chest though it hurt me more then it hurt him.

"Sorry, she asked me to tell her stories about you,"

"And you had to tell her about the motorcycles? I hope at least Charlie wasn't around to hear it," Jake laughed again helping me with the rest of the kitchen. He looked at the clock that sat on the counter.

"I have to get home the Mrs. will be wondering where I am," I gaped at him. He was married? He pulled out a necklace that was around his neck that had the golden wedding band dangling from it.

"Wow, congrats Jacob," I ran my hands through my hair.

"Thanks," He pulled me into a hug. "Don't be a stranger okay come down to the reserve sometimes bring Chloe she's fun to hang out with a lot like you. Even the clumsy parts," He moved away before I could hit him again. He waved. "Night Bells,"

"Night Jake," I noticed everyone else had left and Charlie was already in bed. I shut the lights off and made sure the doors were locked. Though in Forks nothing would really happen. I walked up the stairs and stopped at Chloe's room. She was sitting in front of her book case organizing her books by author of course. "Hey," I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "How are you liking Forks so far?"

"Its rainy," She commented.

"Yes it is,"

"But I like it," I smiled and hugged her.

"Good to hear," I kissed the side of her head. "Don't stay up to late,"

"Kay,"

"Night Chloe,"

"Night mom," I closed her door and walked over to my door that was right down the hall. I stripped off my clothes and got into bed, and listened to the rain put me to sleep.

**AN: So there is the first chapter again I hope you all liked it revveeeiiiwwwwwwww please :D**

**oh did anyone see the mtv movie awards .. how awesome was it.. i keep on watching the new .. new moon trailer over and over and over.. :D**


	2. Old Friends , New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(  
**

Chapter Two : Old Friends , New Friends

"Okay this is going to major grocery shopping," I told Chloe as we entered the cold store. "We cannot survive on Pizza and fish," I grabbed a cart as we looked around at the fruit and vegetables adding a few of everything. A few people that were shopping seemed to recognize me and kept on staring as if I was a ghost or something. Yes the daughter of the chief is back in town. I shook my head. I had almost forgot what small towns were like. Chloe came running back to the cart with a giant pumpkin bigger then my head in her arms.

"Mom., pleaseeeeeeeee… I have never seen one so big?" I swear if I could see through the pumpkin I could see her puppy dog face. I agreed and help her put it in the cart, as we continued on our way. Chloe went in another direction looking at snacks as I was looking at something else. When I heard someone screaming my name all the way down the aisle.

"Bella!!!!" a booming voice shouted. I looked up and there stood a huge Emmett. My mouth dropped I couldn't believe that I would ever see him again. He came running at me full speed and picked me up crushing me into his usual bear hug. "I can't believe it's you!!" he ruffled my hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back here to help Charlie," I said running my hand nervously through my hair.

"Well it's good to have you back, we can get the gang back together and it can be like old times," He chuckled.

"Mmm.." I nodded. I wasn't sure if anything could go back the way it was before I left. Certainly not something's.

"Hey mom you'll never guess-" Chloe bumped into Emmett obviously not paying attention to where she was walking. "Oh sorry sir," She stepped around him. She looked between Emmett and me waiting for explanation.

"Oh Chloe.. This is my old friend Emmett, Emmett this is Chloe my .. Daughter," I swear Emmett's eye were going to fall out of his head.

"Umm.. Hi," Chloe nodded. Emmett started laughed and scooped up Chloe into a hug.

"It's a mini Bella," He boomed. "Wait till everyone hears about this," Chole looked at me begging for help. I chuckled.

"Emmett let her down you are crushing her," Emmett let her down as she stumbled backwards and knocked into someone else. She turned around and blushed again.

"Sorry," Emmett started laughing again.

"Bella, mini Bells… I would like to introduce you to my son Liam," He walked over and put his hand of his son's shoulder. I took a good look at him. I was shocked, I couldn't believe Emmett had a son. He looked around the same age as Chloe. "Listen the whole gang is getting together and having a barbeque tonight you should come." I could only nod at this point. "Great," He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address and handed it to me. "Dinners at six thirty, see you then," he smiled and turned around and headed back down the aisle.

"Nice to meet you both," Liam said as he ran after his dad.

"That was random," I muttered shaking my head

"So I guess we are going right?" Chole asked looking at me. I nodded my head looking down at the address again. I bit my lip was I ready to face my friends again after all these years?

***

We stood outside what seemed to be a mansion. I looked at the door as butterflies erupted in my stomach. I could do this, I have already seen Emmett.

"Mom how long are we going to stand here?" Chloe asked. She must of noticed my hesitation cause the next moment she rang the door bell and waited. The door opened and a high pitch squeal erupted around us. I was tackled to the ground by a small little pixie.

"I can't believe you're here," Alice screamed hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Hey Alice,"

"Alice at least you could of let the poor girl inside so she had carpet to land on not grovel," Rosalie said from the door. Alice jumped off of me quickly and pulled me in the door as Chloe followed in right behind me looking around a bit nervous now Rosalie pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you again Bella,"

"You too Rose," I smiled, I looked back at Chloe who was looking around the house looking very nervous.

"You must be Chloe Emmett told us all about you," Alice bounced over to my daughter and hugged her. "I'm Alice ,"

"Hi," She said awkwardly.

"Come on lets go see what the boys have gotten themselves into," Rose said grabbing my arm as Alice grabbed Chloe's. Before I knew it we were in the back yard. I saw Emmett bent over the barbeque trying to turn it on. Jasper was beside him snickering. There was two more little kids on the grass playing with a soccer ball. Rose cleared her throat as the boys looked up at her.

"Multi Bells made it," Emmett yelled he moved away from the barbeque as Jasper fixed it. He looked at it. "how did you do that?" Jasper shrugged and walked over to us.

"Good to see you again Bella," Jasper said. Alice left Chloe's side and bounced over to Jasper hugging him in the middle. I always knew that they would end up together. Though they had been dating since Alice was in grade one and Jasper in grade two.

"So we are almost all here and then we can start the party," Alice beamed.

"Right Edward said he was almost here. I asked him to pick up Liam on the way," At the mention of Edward's name my head shot up. He was really coming? I looked around and Alice was looking at me suspiciously. She always knew that I liked Edward when we were teenagers. But that was fifteen years ago. Obviously he would have had kids or even just got married like the rest of the group. I shook my head as I remembered like it was yesterday the last time that I saw Edward.

_**** (Flashback)******* _

_I heard a knock on my door as I looked up and noticed sixteen year old Edward standing there in all his glory. He was drenched from the rain but he looked like he had just stepped out of a hair gel ad . He noticed all the boxes I was packing. _

"_So you are really leaving then?" he asked. He shuffled from one foot to the other. I only nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth I would just start to cry like I had been doing for the past two weeks. I hated my mother for taking me away from my home. I loved it here and now I had to move to Jacksonville with her and my new step dad. Fresh tears began to weld up in my eyes again. He must of noticed cause he crossed the room and took me in his arms. I cried into his shirt never wanting to let go of it. He was my best friend and then right then I realized that I loved him. I clung to him tighter; I noticed that he was shaking. Was Edward Cullen really crying? "I'm going to miss you so much Bella," he refused to let go of me as he buried his face into my hair. "I love you,"_

_***********************************************_

I came out of my trance as I heard the front door slam shut and voices coming from inside.

"Mom? Anyone?" I heard Emmett's son Liam shouting. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she walked into the house. I heard her talking as it followed by a velvety chuckle which I thought I would never hear again. There in front of me was my own person Greek god. Edward hardly had change maybe gotten more muscle. But he had the same bronze messy hair and piercing green eyes that I had missed so much.

"Finally Eddie took you long enough," Emmett punched him in his shoulder. Edward grimaced at the name. I couldn't help but laugh maybe something's haven't changed that much.

"It's Edward," he snapped. "I've know you since we were in diapers and not once have I told you to call me Eddie," I shook my head and looked around wondering where my daughter had run off to. "Hello Bella," a velvety voice said from behind me. I turned around and Edward was right there his eyes intensely staring into mine, practically making my knees weak.

"Hey Edward," I smiled, I hugged him breathing in his scent that missed for fifteen years. I pulled away wishing that I didn't have to but there were other people here. Right then a soccer ball came flying towards us. I ducked as it bounced off the side of the house inside of my head. I turned around and Chloe and Liam had joined the two other kids to play soccer.

"Sorry mom," Chloe said as she ran up to grab the ball. She stopped and looked at Edward.

"Mom?" Edward practically choking out as he looked from me to Chloe.

"Hi, you must be Edward," Chloe smiled she grabbed the ball. Edward looked at me confused. "I'm Chloe," Edward was practically speechless now. "Okay then," she nodded and jumped back on to the field.

"I think Eddie boy is having a stroke or something," Emmett laughed. I looked at him concerned.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked.

**Author's Note: So here is another chapter I hope you all like it... It took so long to write cause it was just awkward to write but i guess the chapters coming up are going to get more awkward. Guess who Chloe's dad is ;D Review please!**


End file.
